


What Ails You

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortals are super delicious to vampires.  But not exactly <i>healthy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ails You

The alley shortcut to the car was a bit darker than he liked, and Methos should have known better. But he was elated and exhausted after the concert, which was never a good combination for safety. Of course, MacLeod was with him, so that meant it would be two Immortals against whatever lurked, so the odds were on their side.

 

The odds were heavily in favor of upheaval.

 

Two shadows detached from the depths of the alley and were on them in moments. MacLeod struggled, but even his mightiest efforts were futile. Methos grinned to himself and waited it out.

 

The vampires finally released them, and they both collapsed to the ground. MacLeod was giving him some strange look which Methos could only interpret as anger, humiliation, surprise and a wicked joy that in a few minutes he'd revive and go and kick the vampires' asses to kingdom come.

 

"Don't bother," Methos whispered. He cast his eyes over to the two figures that were now at the end of the alleyway. They were doubled over now, in agony, and the low beginnings of a terrible sizzling sound could be heard.

 

"What? How?" MacLeod mouthed.

 

"The Quickening," Methos said. "Simply delicious. Simply deadly. It'll heal what ails you. And if it happens to be what makes you a vampire...well." They both got to their feet and slowly walked the rest of the way through the alley, past two sorry little piles of ash.


End file.
